


Left Alone

by Curtis255



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Being There, Couch Cuddles, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtis255/pseuds/Curtis255
Summary: Walter is much more devastated than Centipede thought about Scorpion falling apart. WARNING~ SELF HARM! If you have these thoughts please seek help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING~ SELF HARM 
> 
> please if you are having these thoughts there is help and willing people and loved ones. There are was to help. Please don't think that self harm is the answer or even an option.

Left Alone

Toby entered the garage quietly. He had volunteered to be the on from Centipede to go back and get some of the last of their things. 

Happy needed all her stuff, of tools, helmet etc. Sly wanted some things from his desk and Paige had a picture frame in her desk, and Toby himself needed books. 

He looked around and didn’t see anyone. Not wanting to scare Walter to death he decided to tell him that he was there. Toby quietly went up the stairs to the loft. 

He heard some strange noises and followed them to find Walter. He finds him in the bathroom. Walter is using a small sharp kitchen knife and cutting himself with it on one arm. Not enough to bleed to death if treated. Toby runs forward taking the knife, struggling to get Walter to give it. They struggle and Walter is fighting back. Walter is in a panic and Toby pulls him close, able to prey the knife from his hand. 

“Walter, why are you doing this?” Toby tries keeping his voice calm. He sets the knife away from Walter. 

“I….I… why are you here anyway.” 

“Walter talk to me.” 

“No.” 

“Damn it Walter, stop being so stubborn. You are smart enough to know I won’t let this go. I’m taking you to the hospital even if I have to give you some very helpful loopy pills to get you there.” 

“Fine.” 

Toby gets paper towels and wraps Walter’s cuts to absorb the blood. Toby had already had his medical bag so there was no medical bandages around. 

He guided Walter into the passenger seat of Happy’s truck that he took because he would be hauling all her tools. 

Toby was halfway to the hospital when his phone released an “atta boy!” Into the air indicating a text from his wife. 

“Could you check that for me?” Toby asked. Walter picks up Toby’s phone with his good arm and notices Toby’s wallpaper is Him kissing Happy. 

“She said “shouldn’t be taking this long, Doc”” 

“Ignore it. I’ll call her when we get there.” 

Within another 10 minutes they park and Toby speaks with the lady at the desk. They bring Walter back to dress his cuts and set up couch time with a physiatrist there. Once Toby watches them take Walter back, he calls Happy. 

She picks up quickly. “Jackass it’s been over an hour! We did not send you to make friends with him again!” 

“Happy” Toby says taking a calming breath. 

“What?” She’s still defensive but hears something that scares her in his voice. 

“I found Walter self harming. He was cutting his arm in the loft.” 

Happy’s silent but Toby can hear her heavy breathing. He hears Paige ask Happy if she’s alright. Then her voice comes back. “Toby? He’s… alive… right?” 

“Yes. I’m at the hospital with him. Call Cabe let him know to meet us here.” 

“K...I Love You, Toby.” 

“I Love You Too, Happy.” 

They hang up and Happy quickly fills Paige and Sly in on what’s happened. All anger against Walter aside because at the end of the day they still care. They get in the car and Happy calls Cabe. 

“Hey kiddo. Everything alright? Your breathing is heavy” 

“Toby found Walter cutting himself. He’s at the hospital with him now.” 

“Oh no. I’ll be there soon...Happy” 

“Yeah?” 

“He’s gonna be alright. It’s Walter.” 

“See you at the hospital.” 

Once Happy whips into the hospital, they park and run into the building. Happy finds Toby. 

“Toby..” She says when she gets close. He turns around and opens his arms. She wraps her arms around him, he holds her close. 

Happy knows about her husband’s sensitivity to this because his mother went through stuff like this before they diagnosed her. Cabe comes in soon and sees Happy and Toby then Sly and Paige. 

“How is he?” 

Everyone looks to Toby for information. He begins to explain with his arms still holding Happy close to him. His hands liked behind her back around her waist. Happy has her hands on his arms for more balance. 

“I went in there to get the rest of our things and didn’t want Walter to just hear someone in there taking things, so I went up to let him know why I was there and what I was doing. I then found him in the loft with him running a knife through his arm. I took the knife from him but he fought back and finally gave up. Loss of blood tends to tire a man out. So I took him here because my medical bag is at home. And they can prescribe him meds to help. When I wanna prescribe something I have to do more paperwork.” 

“Did the doctors say anything yet?” 

“He’s gonna need therapy. I think Walter rather talk and open up to someone else than me.” Happy kisses his chest to reassure him. 

They all move to sit down and wait. Happy cuddles into Toby and lays her head on his shoulder. They are holding hands and twisting the others Rings around their finger. 

They wait a while and Sly is staring into space. Paige makes sure that Ralph has a ride home from school and is gonna be dropped off at their place. Cabe texts Allie and sends a quick texted to Florence letting her know what happened. 

A nurse comes out calling for Walter O’Brien. The team looks up. They stand and Toby has his arm around Happy. 

“Mr. O’Brien is gonna physically recover alright. He did lose a lot of blood but he’s also gonna need extensive therapy sessions.” 

After taking in the news they are sent home. Sly is invited to spend the night with Paige and Ralph because he didn’t want to be alone. 

Happy and Toby go home and Toby stays significantly quiet. She knows he’s the talking type. In order to deal with things he needs to talk through them to process it. 

She sees him pulling off his shoes and hanging his hat up on its special hook by the door. 

“Toby...you wanna talk?” 

“Kinda.”

“Couch time.” Happy pulls him to the couch. And he sits. Happy sits on the coffee table across from him. “Talk. I know you’re worried about Walter and old memories are coming back.” 

“I knew it really hurt him that we all abandoned him but, I had no idea it was that bad. He’s so smart and the fact that he had to hurt himself to feel better is awful. I can’t believe we drove him to that.” 

“You feel guilty.” 

“Yes, Dr. Quinn, I do.” 

“Don’t patronize me. But...yay I’m right.” 

“Always.” He takes a breath. “How do you think Paige and Sly feel? Or what they’re thinking?” 

“Not to worried about them. I’m worried about you. You have old memories that I know you saw today.”

“Just my mother. The first time I found her doing it.” Toby said. 

 

“And you got scared again?” 

“Yeah. Anyone would be scared finding a friend or loved one doing that.” 

“You need to rest, Doc” 

“Can we just watch a movie and cuddle?” 

“Sounds good” Happy moves from the coffee table to the couch, beside him. 

Toby shoves a hand under her, above her knees near her thighs, wrapping an arm behind her back. It was quick, to quick. Happy didn’t have time to protest. Toby lifted her into his lap. 

“Tobias!” Happy yelped when he first lifted her. 

Once she was on him she turned her head. “Yes, Love? Everything alright?” 

“What’s with the lifting me up for no reason? You know I hate that. Only when we are making out and trying to get to the bedroom is that allowed.” 

“I wanted to cuddle.” 

Happy shifts, turning around to face him, straddling his hips. “Cuddles sound good. I think we both need cuddles.” 

She holds his face and kisses him. He kisses back but Happy pulls away to soon for him to deepen it. She gets off of him and cuddles to his side. Toby holds her and she throws her legs over his. Toby turns on the tv and they find a movie. It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep. 

It wasn’t restful but helped.


	2. More Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy gets a call from the hospital about Walter. Happy and Toby are hiding something from the team about trying to adopt.

Left Alone 2

Happy woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She reached over to grab it. Toby using her boobs as a pillow didn’t make it easy. She finally reached her phone and quickly answered it. 

“Hello?” Happy spoke softly. 

“Hello. Is this Mrs. Curtis?” 

“Yes, this is she.” 

“I’m sorry to call so late but you are listed as Mr. O’Brien’s emergency contact. He is in here for treatment of self harm which you know, but he is being rushed into surgery. We need your consent.” 

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Happy hangs up and tries to wake her husband gently. 

“Toby….get up.” 

“Whyyy? It’s 2:18am?” 

“Walter needs emergency surgery and I’m the one that has to sign off. But I need you to decide if I should because you know more about medical stuff.” Toby sits up and they get dressed and leave. 

They run into the the hospital. Greeted by a doctor that explains everything. “Thank God he was here because he would have died if he wasn’t already here. He went into cardiac arrest because of the blood loss. We need to put him in surgery.” 

Happy looks to Toby for approval. “Give it.” Happy signs the document after skimming it. “Do we stay or…?” 

“It will be hours so you don’t have to” 

“Call if anything happens.” Happy says. 

They go home and on the way, Toby texted everyone to let them know what was going on. Once home, neither could go back to sleep. It was all coming back and they were up and dressed. They settled for cuddles and a movie in bed. 

In the morning they meet everyone else for breakfast and discuss what happened exactly. Paige didn’t like hearing about Walter in the hospital and knowing why he was there. 

She felt like if she at least hadn’t quit then he wouldn’t feel like he had to hurt himself. Sly blamed himself too. He was the first to quit and he thinks that’s why Paige quit because she wouldn’t be the only one. Why did he have feelings for Florence? If he hadn’t liked her then he wouldn’t have been upset about her liking Walter. It really wasn’t entirely her a fault. 

Happy and Toby held hands under the table while everyone blamed themselves. They both knew it wasn’t really anyone’s fault but Walter’s fault. Walter should have told Paige earlier and it would have been fine. Sylvester wasn’t the big baby, Walter was. He knew Paige wouldn’t like him going with Florence more than if she went and was miserable herself. 

Toby kissed Happy’s shoulder and they finished up before Cabe said he’d go to the hospital and check on him. Happy looked at Toby. 

“I’ll go with him. You talk to Paige and Sly.” Happy mumbles into his ear. “Cabe, I’ll go to. Apparently he made me in charge of his medical stuff for her he can’t.” 

Cabe and Happy go and Toby turns to Paige and Sly. “So group therapy sound like a plan?” 

“Toby, we don’t need any therapy.” Paige says. 

“Yes you both do. You both are blaming yourselves. It’s not either of your faults. Him doing what he did was his choice but it actually saved his life. If he didn’t go to the hospital he would have dropped dead from cardiac arrest. It wouldn’t have mattered if Scorpion was still together or not. If he was at his desk or up in the loft alone or with Paige or even with Ralph. We wouldn’t have been able to save him.” 

“It was that bad?” Sly asked. 

“Yes. He didn’t show many visible signs. So it wouldn’t have been my fault for not noticing. Paige imagine if Ralph had to watch him die right in front of him. He wouldn’t be able to sleep for weeks no matter how much therapy I would give him.” 

“He wouldn’t ever be the same….” 

“And if you found or watched him die either.” 

“I wouldn’t be the same ever again.” Paige was shocked. She couldn’t and didn’t want to imagine that ever happening. But she knows that it very well could have happened. 

“In a crazy way things worked out. Everything that happened with the team ended up saving his life.” Toby said. “Don’t blame yourselves for this.” 

At the hospital, Happy was sitting on a small couch, watching Walter’s body. Cabe was getting coffee. Walter had made it out of surgery and they were waiting for him to wake up. 

Cabe came in, passing Happy a cup of coffee. He stared at Walter. Both of them did. 

“Cabe?” 

“Yeah kid?” 

“Are you mad that Toby and I left Scorpion? I feel like we disappointed you.” 

“Happy, I understand why you and the Doc left. We’ve all been trying to help him for so long and his outburst at Sly and Paige breaking up with him was enough for you to see what him not listening to you and Doc could do. When Sly quit and then Paige, you both left because you couldn’t deal with him alone.” 

“Why did you stay?” 

“Because he needed me. Someone to be there even though he doesn’t like to talk anymore.” 

“Thank you for staying with him.” 

Back with Toby, Sly, and Paige, they were leaving to meet Cabe and Happy at the hospital. It was a quiet drive. Once at the hospital they walked in. Toby went and sat next to Happy, she curled into him, not caring about everyone else seeing. Toby had an arm around her, holding her close. Sly sat in a chair and so did Paige. Cabe sat in the chair by Walter’s bed. 

Toby kissed Happy’s head as she laid her head on his shoulder. They sat quietly for a while, when a noise came from Walter. Happy moved, letting Toby jump up to look. 

Toby called for a doctor like they were told to do when Walter woke up. They checked him and Toby watched. Happy saw him go through the mental checklist in his mind. 

After they got Walter some water, the doctors let them stay to talk to him. Walter didn’t want to talk about what happened and he remarked that he was surprised they cared so much. After Cabe explained and concluded that everyone go home. Paige stayed. She talked to Walter and tried to get him to talk about what he was feeling. 

 

“I’m too mad to do this now, Paige. Give me a week or so please.” 

“Fair. Get well, Walter.”

She left and went home to Ralph. He was old and more than mature enough to stay home alone. Cabe took Allie out for dinner and Sly went home to his lonely apartment. 

Happy and Toby picked up take out and went home. They sat at the table tonight. It was rare that they wanted to. If Toby cooked, maybe they might sit together at the table. Normally it was in the living room while watching something on tv. 

They ate in silence. But it didn’t last long. It was soon broken by Toby. “Are we gonna tell them about the adoption agency’s BS?” 

“Not yet. Walter is to...hurt. It’s all to new. He needs to heal and the team needs to reunite.” 

“Happy. I understand. But can’t we at least talk.” 

“We got rejected because of our life threatening jobs. They let me go with drunks that didn’t have jobs but a Loving couple is to dangerous. What else can we say.” 

“Happy. We will have a family.” 

“How?” 

“We could try those new fertility pills that not even 10 men have tried.” 

“But what if-“ 

“It will be fine. I’ll call our fertility doctor in the morning.” He stands, bring his dishes to the sink. 

“Toby” she turns to watch him. She takes her dishes, following him. 

“It’s my decision to do this. I want a family with you Hap, we need this. It’s what we’ve always wanted. We have suffered outlet entire lives and we need to give someone a life that’s amazing and everything we never got.” He looks her in the eyes. Holding her hips. 

“Some of the side effects though. Toby-“

“I’ll be fine.” He kisses her forehead and walks into the bedroom. 

She knew he needed time, but she was still worried. Some of the side effects on those pills scared her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is about Paige breaking and Toby confesses something to his wife, Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN~ I’ve been receiving a lot of backlash about this and I wanted them address some things. A lot are saying im blaming Walter, and yes these first two chapters are exactly that but, I’ve already written an outline in my notebook and later we find dirt on everyone. The show only shows us so much and they get other cases that aren’t shown, so I thought I’d fill in which is kind of a type of fan fiction. The AUs, the fill in the blanks, etc. I’m sorry for the ones that didn’t like this chapter but a lot said they weren’t gonna read anymore. This story has an outline and not all of this is blaming Walter. I love feedback and am happy to talk to anyone that is questioning my story. I’m sorry….  
> I know that in chapter 2 there are 2 reasons given for Walter’s cardiac arrest and that was on purpose. You will learn why in this chapter.   
> Again I'm sorry for the people that now hate this story.....

Left Alone 3

Paige laid in bed. Tears smeared her face. She thought of everything. Toby told her not to blame herself but, it’s all she could do. She walked out and dumped Walter, leaving him alone with his thoughts and brain. She didn’t like to let them see her cry like this, so she did it at home, with Ralph asleep in his own room. Toby said none of them could have saved him, there must have been some way they could’ve. 

Happy had been in the living room for a while, waiting for Toby to come out and they could make up after their fight about the experimental fertility pills. She never went to him, he always came to her. It has been 3 hours and she was feeling awful about everything. Toby appeared in the hallway. 

“It’s getting late, sweetheart, bedtime.” 

Happy got up and closed her laptop. She wordlessly walked over to him. Toby took her hand and lead her to their room. After they got settled in bed Toby started. 

“I’m sorry. I’m starting to get desperate about having a family. I know what you felt when it wasn’t working.” 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t supportive about you trying the pills. I’m just worried.” Toby’s eyes were watering up. “You’re already being hormonal” Happy joked. 

“Happy, I lied to Sly and Paige.” He looked remorseful. 

“About?” 

“I told them that Walter could have just dropped dead in front of them at any moment to make them feel better about leaving. I said if they hadn’t left Walter wouldn’t have turned to self harm and he wouldn’t have been in the hospital and if he wasn’t in the hospital then he would have dropped dead in front of us.” 

“Toby that’s….. you told them that because they were blaming themselves right?” Toby nodded. “I understand but, you have to tell them.” 

“Not yet.”

“Toby-“

“They need to believe that they are not to blame. In all honesty it’s all of us.” 

“That’s what I’ve been thinking. That we all could have done something. But, Toby, I still feel like Walter should’ve-“ 

Toby cuts her off. “Yes. He should have but, he didn’t. Not much we can do now, darling. We need sleep. Big day tomorrow, get to see if Walter can come home. Then we play who’s gonna babysit him.” 

“Be nice. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Happy lays her head down on the pillow. Once she’s fat in her back, Toby rests his head atop her breasts and uses them as pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN~ This chapter was short. I’m sorry for the people that hated the second chapter. I hope that you start to see how this story comes together. I know that in chapter 2 there are 2 reasons given for Walter’s cardiac arrest and that’s because of Toby being untruthful to Paige and Sly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team decides who is taking care of Walter and he gets to go home.

Left Alone 4

“Toby, I’m gonna slap you if we are the last ones there!” Happy’s threat spreads through the apartment. 

“Happy, calm down. We aren’t late.” 

“But we will be because you took a long ass shower.” 

“You’re stressing. Breath. Now where’s my hat?” 

“On your hat rack by the door. Let’s go” 

Toby grabs his hat and follows Happy out and into the car. He knows that she’s still mad about him lying to Paige and Sly. Happy turned the radio on and tried not to let him clue in on her thoughts. She kept her eyes on the rode as she drove them to the hospital. 

“Happy, I know you’re mad at me.” 

“Toby, I thought we all learned something about lying and keeping secrets from whole Flo and Walter lecture debacle. That’s kinda how this all started.” 

“I’m gonna tell them.” 

“Today, Curtis.” 

“Fine. If it pleases my Mrs. then I’ll tell them today.” 

“Good.” 

They soon get to the hospital and Cabe and Sly are there but no sign of Paige. “See, Hap we aren’t late.” 

“Paige is getting Ralph to school.” Cabe explains. 

They wait for Paige and she is there within 10 minutes. A nurse brings them into Walter’s room. He was sitting up, arm still in bandages but, he had a book and was reading quietly. 

They said hi and talked to the doctor about what kind of care Walter would need so he can come home. The doctor asked them who would be with him since he can’t be trusted alone for a bit, especially while he heals. 

“I’ll stay at the garage with him.” Sly says before anyone has a chance to speak. 

“Sly, if you’re still mad at him…-“ Paige starts. 

“Why would you?” Happy asked. 

“You and Toby are a package deal and have been trying to get us a baby quintis, Paige has Ralph, and Cabe has Allie. I’m alone. It might be nice to not be alone all the time. I’m not that mad with him anymore.” Sly reasons. 

“If you want to. But Sly you can ask any of us for help at any time.” Toby said. 

“Thank you. I’ll take care of him, Dr. Matthews.” Sly says. 

“Thanks Sly.” Walter says quietly.

He feels useless and like a burden to everyone. He wishes that he didn’t need their help. Walter was unsure whether to be mad at them for walking out or to be grateful that they still cared. His head was a mix of emotions and he didn’t like it. 

Happy looked up to her husband’s face, noticing that he didn’t look like he was even thinking about telling the truth. Both knew it would come out when Sylvester was explained how to care for Walter. 

“Paige? Sly? Toby needs to talk with you in the hall.” Happy said. Toby didn’t look surprised. 

Toby, Paige and Sly left the room and Cabe looked at Happy questioningly. “They aren’t gossiping about us, relax.” Happy says trying to be funny. 

 

Toby faces them, knowing he has no choice. He braces for their anger before he begins. They look so clueless. He decides to just say it. 

“I lied…” they look at him very confused. “I told you that Walter’s surgery purpose was from Cardiac Arrest, but it’s from all the blood loss he experienced from cutting himself… I was trying to not let you guys blame yourselves. It was wrong, I’m sorry.” 

“Toby. You lied?” Paige seemed mad but Toby saw disappointment in her eyes. 

“Yes. I’m so sorry.” 

“but you were trying to help.” Sly says gently. Toby saw understanding. Then something twisted filled Sylvester’s eyes. “Like what Walter was doing. A white lie to protect others.” 

“Toby did protect our feelings.” Paige defends. 

“Toby go back to the room. I need to talk with Paige.” Sly said. 

Toby felt like he was unwanted so he went back to Walter’s room, taking a seat next to Happy. She looks at him and he nods so she decides to cuddle into him. It was a silent understanding that he told them and apologized. 

Sly watches the door shut behind Toby. He turns back to Paige. “I’ve protected you to long. I should have outed you when you found out about the lecture. But I didn’t.” Sly hisses. 

“Sly. It’s different.” 

“You went out with a single dad from Ralph’s school and he took you to a concert. That’s a date Paige!” 

“We are just friends. I wasn’t gonna invite Walter he hates pop music. He only likes classical.” 

“You did exactly what Walter did. You are no different. Both of you went out with other people.” 

“Don’t tell anyone please. Just drop it.” Paige bites at Sly. 

She takes a few breaths before returning to the room. Toby leans his head close to Happy’s ear. 

“She’s pissee at him.” He mumbles. 

“Or herself.” Happy said back. 

They get Walter down to the car and Cabe drives Sly and Walter to the Garage. Happy, Toby and Paige get Walter settled in the loft while Cabe takes Sly to pack up for a while to stay at the garage. Within an hour they get back and everyone says bye to Walter for the day. 

In the parking lot, Paige turns to Happy and Toby before they get into the car. 

“You guys alright with keeping centipede going while Walter heals? We need an income.” 

“Yeah. We do need money to live and help Walter.” Happy says. 

“Living ain’t cheap.” Toby says. 

“K” I’ll see you at work on Thursday? Take a few days off to recover from this week?” 

“Yeah sounds good Paige.” Toby says. They say goodbye and Happy and Toby get into the car. 

“Now we don’t have to make an excuse for our appointment tomorrow.” Toby says. 

“Yeah. I wanna make sure that you are 100% sure you wanna do these pills.” 

“Happy, we have been mentally aching for a family together. We are gonna do whatever it takes.” 

“Toby, I don’t like some of the symptoms and side effects. They are… not easy.” 

“Having a baby isn’t easy either. I can go through this. If it works then you’ll be having to give a bigger and more painful sacrifice than this. Birth will be-“

“Awful? Disgusting? Painful? Long?” 

“Yes all of the above.” 

The conversation died and the drive home was quiet. Once they got inside the apartment, Happy went into the bedroom and removed her jeans. She met Toby on the couch without pants. He looked at her with a smirk. 

“I’m comfortable.” Happy defends. And Toby pulls her onto the couch and close to him. 

“You look comfortable. It’s getting late. I should go make dinner. What would you like me to make?” 

“Umm…” Happy thought. He eyes resting on the image of her legs over his lap. “Kinda feeling Pancakes and bacon.” 

“That sounds great.” 

Toby moves her legs and goes into the kitchen. He starts in the kitchen and Happy watches him move about the room. Once things seem to be almost finished, Happy walks over to him. 

She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Happy laid her head against his back while he flipped pancakes. 

“Smells good.” Happy comments. 

“Yeah. You hungry?” 

“Yeah. But I was talking about you. You smell good.” Happy mumbles against him. 

“Oh, thank you.” 

They eat and get ready for bed. Happy cuddles close to her husband. He holds her close to him. Toby then begins kissing her head and Happy holds his head, pulling his lips to hers. 

“You nervous for tomorrow?” 

“No. Hap, I’m excited.” 

“I’m worried.” 

“Don’t be. Relax.” 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Happy turns out the lights and lays back down in his arms.


End file.
